Macusoper's Really Big Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for the fanon movie Macusoper's Really Big Movie. Transcript (3 months ago) Macusoper's Dad: Macusoper! How dare you try to talk to Warren Cook! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded forever! (1 month later) (Macusoper's dad talks on the phone) Macusoper's dad: Hello. Oh! It's Mr. Fan! What could it be? Oh! 60sfan got grounded again. What's this about Macusoper? 60sfan's father: Macusoper threw a bench at me, and 60sfan will only be watching shows made after the 1960s. Macusoper's Dad: (angry, 400% loud voice) What? Oh my gosh! Macusoper! You threw a bench at Mr. Fan! You're grounded forever! (2 months later) (Macusoper hears voices in his head) Macusoper's voice in head: Since Dad is still at work, I'll go kill Twinkle's Mom because Twinkle's the worst show by Klasky-Chew Po ever! Warren Cook's voice in head: I only come to the place during the day! Alex's voice in head: Macusoper! You tried to talk to Warren Cook, made a fake VHS Opening, turned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza into Pizza Hut, turned a fancy restaurant into a school, hijacked two television stations in GoCity, and even had the nerve to kill Sophie's cousins! That's it! You're suspended for 85 days! Tracey Ullman's voice in head: You are expelled! Curiousgorge55's voice in head: Look at you! You'll never be successful at anything! Macusoper's voice in head: (rapping) WELCOME TO THE POUND WHERE I PLAY, I'M COOLER THAN HATING AUTISTIC PEOPLE! I'M BETTER THAN FREDDY FAZBEAR AND HIS CAST OF IDIOTS AND THAT LOSER OF A WOMAN FAT JELLY! NOW, I'M TAKING OVER EVERYTHING ON THIS CHANNEL OF IDIOTS! PBS, MORE LIKE SBS! NOW LISTEN TO ME, AS THE HORROR MOVIES ARE BETTER THAN EVERYTHING! YEAH! Freddy Fazbear's voice in head: Macusoper! How dare you say all that about me! Curiousgorge55's voice in head: You should be aware about Autism! I have it! Twinkle's voice in head: You will not be sleeping well tonight. Macusoper's Dad's voice in head: Macusoper! You are grounded for life for making a fake Hentai game! You know you aren't allowed to make fake Hentai games! Curiousgorge55's voice in head: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded forever! Macusoper's Dad's voice in head: You will only watch Ewoks for the rest of your life! (Macusoper wakes up) Macusoper: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I had a horrible nightmare! Everything I did in Curiousgorge55 and Justdancingsamuel episodes, in addition to Alex Kimble's all failing grades video and more voices! Macusoper's Dad: Macusoper! Please come down for breakfast! Macusoper: Let me guess... Stale popcorn and Coca-Cola! Macusoper's Dad: Better. REHEATED popcorn and Coca-Cola! Macusoper: So, dad. I want to tell you a story. Macusoper's Dad: Okay, fine. But make it quick. Macusoper: Okay, but I need 5 minutes to show the opening to this really big movie, because this movie is extremely huge! 104 minutes of comedy and action that will make you think, "What? Is this for real?" Well, it's real! (opening plays) Macusoper: I've finished eating my breakfast. My adventure began last week... (into the story) Macusoper: I will kill Sophie! (Macusoper goes out) Warren Cook: What the heck was that? (Macusoper runs to Sophie) Sophie: Please don't kill me! (Freddy Fazbear arrives) Freddy Fazbear: No! I'm calling the cops! Police Officer: Macusoper, you are under arrest for attempting to kill Sophie! Macusoper: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (at jail) Police Officer: This is your cell! Stay here for 1 week! (police officer leaves) Macusoper: I will break out of jail! (breaks out of jail) Macusoper: I will upgrade Taylor Jolicoeur's account to GoTeam! (Macusoper upgrades Taylor's account) Macusoper: (runs out) Taylor: I can't believe Macusoper upgraded my account to GoTeam! That's it! I will call the cops! Police Officer: Macusoper, you are under arrest for fraud and credit card fraud! (at jail) Police Officer: Fraud is against the law! Stay here for 1 year! 60sfan: I got arrested because of fraud! I only like stuff before and during the 1960s! (police officer leaves) Macusoper: I will escape! (escapes while no one was looking) Rainbow Dash: May I offer you a ride? Macusoper: No! I will not ride on the back of a blue pegasus! I will kill you now! Rainbow Dash: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Please! don't kill me! (Toy Chica stops by) Macusoper: Oh no! It's Toy Chica! Stay away! Toy Chica: No! I will punish you for your actions! (Macusoper pushes Toy Chica away and kills Rainbow Dash) Macusoper: Yes! I killed Rainbow Dash! Toy Chica: That's it! I will call the cops again! Igor: And We I'll Revive Rainbow Dash! Police Officer: You are under arrest for murder! Macusoper: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Not this again! (at jail) Police Officer: Stay here for 2 years! Macusoper: I will escape one more time! (escapes) Macusoper: I will turn LEGOLAND into an apocalyptic after-man city! (destroys LEGOLAND) Unikitty: What just happened? (turns furious) Macusoper! How dare you destroy LEGOLAND! That's it! I'm calling the cops! You also did stuff that made Freddy Fazbear, Taylor Jolicoeur and Toy Chica call the police! Police Officer: You are under arrest for destroying LEGOLAND! (at jail) Police Officer: Stay here for 4 years! (leaves) Macusoper: I will escape once more! (escapes from jail) Macusoper: Hey, Cass! (trips Cass (CodPlayerRussia) during parkour session) Macusoper: (ghostly) OOOOOOOO! Cass: (scared) You broke my arm! Macusoper: Hey, Elite Humanoids! May I join you? (back to reality) Macusoper's Dad: Wait a minute! Is that what you actually DID? Macusoper: I'm not even finished yet, dad! This story takes a lot of time! Now, where was I? Oh yeah! I joined the Elite Humanoids! (back to the story) Elite Humanoids: Yes, but there are some rules. Now, we need your name. Macusoper: Macusoper Busters. Elite Humanoids: Species? Macusoper: Element Humanoid. Elite Humanoids: Is there anything else you'd like to include? Macusoper: I did very bad stuff, like hijack two television stations in GoCity, make a fake VHS opening, and I was responsible for the murder of Twinkle's Mom! Elite Humanoids: Are you willing to fight against the neutral users, like PaperPizza, Curiousgorge55, etc? Macusoper: Anything to stop being punished by neutral users! Elite Humanoids: Okay. Let's go. PaperPizza: What's that peculiar noise? (turns shocked) Oh no! It's the Elite Humanoids! I've gotta stop them! (on the phone) Hello, Robbie and Curiousgorge55! You've gotta help me! Okay. Bye! (angry) It's time for war! (20 minutes later) PaperPizza: Good. You arrived. Now, let's start a war against the Elite Humanoids! Curiousgorge55: Yes. I punished Macusoper for making two fake VHS openings, making a fake Hentai game, The Cats That Cook, Peanut and Butter Otter, etc. Igor: Wait, A FAKE HENTAI GAME?! HE IS DRUNK OR WHAT? MACUSOPER'S UNDERAGE! PaperPizza: Good! It's time for war! CHARGE! (attacks an Elite Humanoid and kills it) PaperPizza: At least it's not bleeding! Best way to avoid a PG-13 rating! Curiousgorge55: Um... guys? PaperPizza: Hey! Elite Humanoids! Time to die! (PaperPizza kills the Elite Humanoids, one by one, until there's only one left) PaperPizza: Okay, you! Time to die! Macusoper: Oh no! That's the last Elite Humanoid! They faced extinction! (PaperPizza kills the last Elite Humanoid) PaperPizza: Bye-Bye Elite Humanoids! Macusoper: Oh no! I joined because I am getting tired of neutral users grounding and punishing me! PaperPizza: (gets an idea to make sure Macusoper gets punished) I have an idea! Macusoper, could you please tell this story to your parents one week from now? Macusoper: Sure! PaperPizza: Okay! Igor: Odd, Why he is not aware that he will get grounded. (Golden Freddy appears) Golden Freddy: What did I miss? Oh well... (walks away) (back to reality) Macusoper: The End. Macusoper's Dad: Is this all true? Macusoper: I'll tell you after school! (after school) Macusoper's Dad: Is it true? Macusoper: Yes, because you can still see the dead bodies of the Elite Humanoids in the street where PaperPizza wiped them out! Macusoper's Dad: (turns angry) Macusoper! How dare you try to kill Sophie The Otter, upgrade Taylor's account to GoTeam, kill Rainbow Dash, destroy LEGOLAND, get arrested for those four things, trip CodPlayerRussia and join the Elite Humanoids! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for life! You will be forced to drink all sodas not made by PepsiCo! Even worse, the movie's over! Macusoper: No, it's not! Can I please tell the extended cut of the story! Macusoper's Dad: No! Because Paramount Pictures only approved one story! So yes, the movie's over! Macusoper's Mom: No, it's not! We still need to give a refund to Taylor! Macusoper's Dad: Do not move, Macusoper! (At Taylor's house) Macusoper's Dad: Here's a refund. Taylor Jolicoeur: Thanks, Macusoper's parents! I still want my free plans back! Macusoper's Dad: Fine! You can have them back! I just need to do this... (30 minutes later) Macusoper's Dad: There! You will get refunded all of your money spent on GoTeam minus 7 days! Taylor: Thanks! Macusoper's Dad: Let's go home. (back at Macusoper's house) Macusoper's Dad: You will only watch Ewoks and such...all not made by the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation in Canada! Macusoper: But I live in the United States! Macusoper's Dad: That's right! Macusoper: May I go to bed, please? I'm tired! Macusoper's Dad: Fine! But expect a cup of Coke in the morning! Macusoper: Why does this always happen to me? I hate my life! (cut to credits) (After the Credits, Golden Freddy's Kill Screen Apppears.) (transcript can be expanded by other users) Bloopers W.I.P Category:Grounded Videos Category:Transcripts Category:Macusoper Movies Category:Grounded Movies Category:Macusoper Episodes Category:Macusoper's Really Big Movie